


Buzzing Round

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tries to embarrass Aziraphale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing Round

_Bzzzzzz_

Aziraphale turned it off again, then on once more. He watched the rabbit's ears flicker back and forth, and curled cautious fingers round the shaft to feel the swirling beads. It was very colourful, he had to give it that. Crowley was laughing so hard he was in danger of forgetting he didn't need to breathe, which no doubt meant he was trying to cause embarrassment.

Luckily, embarrassment was an emotion Aziraphale only felt when he came up -- for yet another year -- with unconvincing reasons for not reading anything long listed for the Booker Prize.

"Really," he said. "I don't know why you just don't learn some _technique_ , Crowley. Still, I suppose your conquests give thanks technology has finally advanced to the point of compensating for your inadequacies." As Crowley spluttered and made incoherent sounds of outrage, Aziraphale went in for the kill.

"If you ever work out how to check your email, you'll no doubt find plenty of ads for methods to increase your, erm, _size_. I'd look into that if I were you. It'll save you a _fortune_ on batteries."

Crowley's expression was a beautiful sight, he thought, turning the vibrator on and off a few more times. You'd think the poor chap would _learn_ , one of these centuries.

_Bzzzzzzzz_


End file.
